Spirit Walker
by AzureSkyTower
Summary: Mai is the sweet, idealistic, latent psychic that we have grown to love, but what would happen if Mai had a younger twin brother, a twin who was dead. A twin who managed to live out his life as a spirit. Rated T for mild swearing and slightly graphic stuff. (Urado)
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me, I have a chapter ready for HHFW its just being beta-ed!**

**This is going to be quite a bit different from its source material, no?**

Summary: Mai is the sweet, idealistic, latent psychic that we have grown to love, but what would happen if Mai had a younger twin brother, a twin who was dead. A twin who managed to live out his life as a spirit.

Chapter 1

A Story of a Ghost

It all started one stormy day when we were telling ghost stories as usual in the Audiovisual room.

"... So then..." One of my friends said in a mystifying voice.

"... The woman went back to the public restroom with the police officer..."

"... And as he'd instructed, she went inside and waited to hear the 'voice' again..."

"... After a few moments she heard a scary voice asking her.."

"_Shall I put the red veil over your face...?" _she asked raising and lowering her voice at the same time to put a creepy climax over the silent buildup of tension.

"The woman said yes and suddenly the police officer heard a loud scream! He pushed the door open and rushed in to fine..." She paused dramatically for effect.

"...The woman lying dead, covered with blood as if she were wearing a red veil. There were small holes all over her body as if someone had repeatedly stabbed her with a knitting needle." She ended lowering her voice an octave- again for effect.

"No!" one of my friends shrieked obviously scared. I covered her mouth sending a warning glance her way. If we're too loud then someone will hear us. The teller of the story turning off her light as I did so.

After you finish telling your ghost story, you turn the flashlight off. Then after everyone has told their stories you count the people in the room and somehow you'll have an extra person...

….. Apparently that extra person will be a ghost.

_That was a good story, definitely one of her personal best. _A young male voice sounded.

There was one thing I forgot to mention about myself. I have a brother, and he is not exactly among the land of the living.

Its not as if he was killed or something, in fact he has never breathed a breath of air.

Our circumstance was kind of odd. He was meant to be my fraternal twin brother. The doctors say that if he had been born, he most likely would have been born blind.

He has auburn brown hair, and shining silver eyes. He is not the tallest boy around, but don't underestimate him. He actually does attend school. In our school they always have one desk open for any new students.

That and class doesn't 'feel right' if there isn't a desk open for him.

_It's your turn, do you have your story planned out?_

_**I think I do, mind doing a check to see if its OK.**_

_Its fine, the others are waiting._

Did I mention we are telepathically linked? Despite the whole being dead thing its as if he is alive.

Going over the story I nodded, gaining the attention of my friends who had started to zone out.

Its go time.

"The story starts in an old house in America. A small family of three from Japan moved into a large house that has a certain charm to it. Although its in a prime location and has plenty of room, it was relatively low in price..." I paused to look each of the girls in the eye.

"...That should have been the first warning sign."

"The family consisted of a father, a mother, and a six-year-old daughter. The child always had her imaginary friends, but upon entering the house, everything changed."

"She would always talk about her friends and how they are really tall. A lot taller than the girl had ever seen, but given that the Japanese people are not the tallest in the world, they quickly brushed it off..."

"...That was mistake number two."

"Over time she gradually stopped talking about the tall beings, so they just thought she was starting to grow out of the 'imaginary friends'. Little did they know she had not stopped seeing them. Oh and did she see."

"She began to notice things. How they seemed to constantly watch her, as if they were looking for the perfect moment to strike. How they would loom over her despite how much she herself has grown in the years. She had not stopped seeing them, she only has started to grow fearful."

"Not telling had become mistake number three."

"In the time she waited, they grew in numbers, they grew in strength."

"One night the parents went to check on her after she did not heed their calls. What they found still scares them to this day."

"Eleven charcoal black creatures loomed, easily reaching thirteen feet in height. Their arms, their necks, their boney legs, all seemed disproportionate in length. So tall were they that they had to bend their head at the ceiling. In the center of the room lay the daughter, completely covered in freeze-burned hand-prints, in their clawed, blistered, bloody glory."

My voice lowered dramatically in volume signaling the end of the short story. The look of the faceless beings still fresh in my mind. I had a habit of talking formal when telling stories, but it made it all the creepier.

During the story, two of my friends had started hugging into each other, cowering, while the last sat there frozen. My brother floated- yes floated, as annoying as that is- a few feet to my side. I grinned and snapped off my flashlight.

This seemed to snap them out of it as the girl who was frozen- Michiru- started to tell her story.

"...OK... I'll tell the story about the old school building..." She started

"Do you mean that wooden building that's half falling apart?" I asked.

"It's not just falling apart. The building was supposed to have been destroyed but they had to stop the demolition process half way through..."

"...Because of a curse."

"The building would see many fires and accidents. Some of these accidents are of a student's death, there even was a teacher's suicide. I heard that the dead body of a child was found there."

"When they tried to demolish the west wall, the roof fell through the second floor and everyone on the first floor was killed."

"When the new school building was built, they tried to completely demolish the old building again..."

"...Forcing them to stop the demolition."

"... But many of the demolition workers became sick or got in accidents. Equipment broke down..."

"Last year they tried to restart when the gymnasium was being built, but they had to stop in the middle because..."

"...The same kind of incidents started happening again. A driver lost control of his truck and it ran over some students that were on the volleyball court."

"... and on one evening, my Sempai was passing by the old building and... she saw a glowing figure in the window staring at her." I jerked slightly in surprise. Someone actually saw that?

She snapped of the light and it was time for the counting to start.

"...One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"... Four..."

"Five."

This caused an uproar of frightened screams. In the panic someone grabbed onto me slightly choking me.

The light flickered on and all heads snapped to the door. Standing in the doorway was a rather good looking teen in all black.

"Ah... were you the one who just said 'five'...?" One of my friends said exasperatedly.

_I don't see anyone else... _my brother sarcastically remarked.

_**Quiet you! **_I reprimanded.

"Yes... is something wrong?" The teen replied. I sweat dropped at his underlying bluntness.

"Holy cow! You scared me half to death!" Michiru exclaimed. I have to admit, he startled me pretty bad too.

"Sorry 'bout that." he apologized. His voice was smooth, feigning sincerity.

"The light wasn't on, so I didn't think anyone was in here... But then I heard your voices, so..." he trailed off, smartly avoiding finishing the sentence that would obviously upset or offend someone.

"It's okay. No worries. Are you a transfer student?" she reassured.

"Sort of." he said mysteriously. Sort of? Its a yes or no question, you can't 'sort of' be a transfer student.

"What grade are you in?" my friend said, clearly interested.

"I'll turn 17 this year." he replied. Why couldn't he just say I'm in second grade?'

_I don't know sister, maybe he dropped out of school. _My brother said examining the boy while floating.

_**He doesn't seem like the type...**_

"Then you're our sempai... one year older than us." My friends oh-so-cleverly deduced. Seriously just because you think he's cute, you guys don't have to get so exited.

Well... he actually is kind of cute... scratch that, very cute...

….but...

I don't know... something about him bothers me...

"We were telling ghost stories." Michiru exclaimed.

"Oh really? Would you mind if I join you?" Is he flirting?

"Of course not, please do! By the way, what's your name?"

"Shibuya." He replied. His tone sounded sort of strange, like he was not all that used to using that name. Did he just give my friends a fake name, oooh now I want to punch his pretty little face in.

"So, Shibuya-sempai, do you like ghost stories too?" she asked.

"...So-so." he replied. His replies are getting shorter and shorter. He gives a dazzling grin that sets the other girls off. Something is not right...

I decided to act on my suspicions.

"Shibuya-san, or whatever." He turned his attention to me, still smiling.

"Yes?" he asked.

Just as I thought...! His eyes aren't smiling, that smile is fake! Something has to be up!

_He looks stupid when his smiles don't match. I don't know how you girls can fall for that. He isn't even that good looking._

_**Well, now I know you aren't gay, I was having my doubts. **_

_Shut up! _He snapped.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" I asked not trying to hide my unimpressed suspicions in my voice.

"I had some errands to run." he vaguely answered.

"Well then, why don't you get to your errands... 'cause we're leaving now."

"Ehhh!?" The girls screamed.

"Mai! Please ignore her, sempai. What errands do you need done? We'd be happy to help you." You could practically hear the heart in her voice. Annoyance coursed through my veins.

"I'm OK, I just need to make some dubs. But would you mind if I joined you next time you get together for ghost stories?" He asked politely. He didn't seem all that interested in the stories themselves, like this was just a game for him.

And of course my ever gullible friends completely bought it.

"Sure, how about tomorrow! After school?" What the heck, don't go separating your sentences all dreamy and exited like!

"OK. Where?"

"In our classroom! It's 1-F!" She exclaimed. I spared a suspicious glance on the way out. He merely stood there by the teachers desk, his form completely cloaked in black except for his hands and a few slivers of skin. My brother floated slowly above the desks, he strangely was silent during the whole event.

* * *

><p>The next mourning brought a partly cloudy day. I let out a groan feeling my bones crack noisily as I stretched.<p>

"Ahhhh... What a beautiful day. I was right about coming to school early. I have all these beautiful cherry blossoms to myself." I murmured to myself, gazing up at the trees.

My eyes glazed over slightly as I thought of last night. Allen had been silent all night and seemed to be contemplating something. He didn't look to be feeling all that well so I just let it be. A feeling of cold sadness swept over me as I spotted something in the corner of my eye with a start.

The old schoolhouse stood in all it's run-down glory. My thoughts recalling the stories of my friends. My mood dropped, almost to zero in no time. The way it seemed to loom scared me, as if it could fall down at any moment.

Looking at the wooden deathtrap you can easily see why one would think it haunted. It was then that I noticed something sitting half in the shadows. A camera...?

Like the kind they use for TV shows, why in the world would it be in there? To top it all off, its too dark to see any detail. I stood there contemplating for a moment then steeled my resolve.

I opened the door and walked in.

And of course the door let out a long-winded creak as it did so.

Turns out my observation was correct. And to fall it, this was a terrible place for a camera. Not only to you get a small view, but it is in the center so should the ceiling collapse, it would break. It also doesn't help that its next to multiple standalone shoe racks, that's like, no number one in film class.

I went to move it to a safer place when a loud scream pierced the silence. Milliseconds later multiple white orbs of light shot in front of me, almost hitting me. The only reason they didn't was because my further disrupted balance caused me to slam into one of the cubbys.

"O-oops. I'm sorry I was just..." I reflex-idly stammered, noticing the bookcase sized piece of furniture lean in on me.

_**Oops...**_ I thought fleetingly, unknowingly mirroring my previous statement.

The next second I was a little ways away, the raven ring staring innocently at me detached from its moment capturing counterpart.

The dust cleared and I turned to see a man who looked to be just barely nearing his thirties laying on the ground where I just stood. The smell of blood ever so faintly mad its way known.

"Hey... are you okay?!" I asked, my voice crescendo-ing. I silently begged for someone- particularly my ghostly brother- to come.

I heard a step and a calm demanding voice.

"What's wrong?" the voice called out. I looked up to recognize him as the guy I met yesterday. He took another step forward, his long legs quickly taking him to the fallen man's position.

"Lin?" My guess was that that was the man's name, and that they new each other. He looked up at me asking what happened, to which I stammered a reply. My failure to speak was cut short with a crimson liquid that decided that was the perfect moment to come to its home on the ground.

"You're cut... Can you stand up?" The anger was evident in his voice as the man- I mean Lin- answered in affirmative.

"Fucking glowy-things... I'm really sorry... he said something and I got startled and.." The beginning of the rant was said in an almost inaudible whisper.

"I don't need an explanation. Do you know if there's a hospital nearby?" Black interrupted.

"Yeah. There's one right by the school entrance..." I answered ignoring that previous statements whereabouts.

"Give me a hand..." It was the closest to a request he was going to get. I nodded and moved to help, only to be rudely pushed away.

"Thanks. But no thanks. I don't need your help." Fringe denied. That was it, screw not being able to talk clearly!

"Excuse me?! It's not my fault you have terrible taste in camera placing, your just asking something to happen! Did I need you to save me? No! If you had eyes you could tell that I'm not exactly tall, I could have easily slipped in the cubby! Now let me take you to the hospital or I will take your spine out of your ass and shove it down your throat!"

Needless to say the two stoic-faces had slightly widened eyes. I grabbed Lin's arm and slung it over my shoulder. Black decided it was about time to snap out of it and started to speak.

"We met yesterday. What's your name?"

"Taniyama!" Came my short reply.

"Well. Taniyama-san. Let me give you some advice, the school bell rang a little while ago. Go to class!"

To that I gave the most withering glare I could muster, and continued to shoulder fringe with impressive strength. After reaching the threshold, I turned my head.

"My first period is still doing review, I can afford to miss if it means Fringe is given proper care as soon as possible. My gaze was drawn to something that shouldn't be possible.

Sitting under a shoe rack, was the camera with a little green light.

**With that note, we end the first chapter of Spirit Walker!**

"regular talking"

_**thoughts from Mai to Allen**_

_Allen talking to Mai_

**Couldn't put that in the beginning for this first chapter. Please tell me how it is, this is unbeta-ed. I am writing from the Manga so...**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Nine pages, weeeeeeew!**

**~AzureSkyTower**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter of Spirit walker is up and running. I'm surprised I'm getting this far so soon...**

"regular talking"

_**thoughts from Mai to Allen**_

_Allen talking to Mai_

"_**English"**_

_Summary: Mai is the sweet, idealistic, latent psychic that we have grown to love, but what would happen if Mai had a younger twin brother, a twin who was dead. A twin who managed to live out his life as a spirit._

Chapter 2

Work for a Ghost Hunter

The bell tolled, signaling the end of school. I stood putting my books away, mild frustration evident on my face.

"Oh, hey. Mai, are you going home? Remember Shibuya-Sempai from yesterday? He said he wanted to join us! Don't you want to stay?"

"No, not really."

"Don't you want to see his beautiful smile again!?" What? You have got to be kidding me!

I looked away, face disgrunted, with a sweat-drop running down the side. My brother lazily gazed in my directions, half zoned out. The girls squealed nonsense about yesterday.

"Hey, where should we meet today? It's not as spooky in here."

"Should we meet in the Audiovisual Room again?" They started going back and forth with suggestions.

"Excuse me..."

Stood a few paces away was a girl with glasses and inky black hair tied back in duel braids. She had her arms folded as if we were doing something wrong.

"Oh, Kuroda-san, we were just leaving."

"I heard you guys. What were you talking about?" She pressed on.

"We're gonna tell ghost stories again today. That's what." I answered, my friends indignant cry sounding in the background. It was obvious they didn't want her to know.

"Ghost stories!?" She yelled startled. The fight was momentarily stopped by a soft rapping on the door.

"Taniyama-san, are you in here?" He asked. Not missing a beet Allen abruptly stood up. He turned around and bent his back, his head rolled backwards as he looked at Shibuya with a cat like gaze. It all added up to a really creepy picture.

_Floating... _ he muttered

_**What?**_

No answer.

"What grade are you? What are you doing here?" Kuroda interrogated as the girls fawned over him behind me.

"Oh, I'm here to meet with these girls." He answered, impatience evident in his voice.

"A meeting? To tall ghost stories?" She practically shrieked.

"Yes, and..." His eyes flashed as he made to continue. She spun on her heel and turned on me.

"I told you to stop that nonsense! No wonder I've been having headaches since I came to school this morning." She yelled, cutting him off. Allen turned his previously focused on Black attention to her.

"I'm very Psychic, and when the spirits gather I get a horrible headache. I've been having one all day, so there must be spirits nearby. Allen narrowed his eyes, then walked up to her.

_Then, you should hear me? _He asked coldly. She cracked her eyes open in surprise, then slightly gripped her head harder.

"Don't you know what you're doing? When you tell each other ghost stories, Low-level spirits gather around. When low-level spirits gather, they call for high-level spirits that are more powerful.

_**Bullshit, they don't call anything. The higher-level spirits come to suck them dry of all energy, essentially starving them. **_My brother glanced at her then left, his eyes scanning every detail of the hall as he went.

Almost like a video, I saw what he was seeing in my minds eye. He dashed home faster than anything living could possibly achieve then returned, an Oak flute with ancient ruins lining it in his hand. His eyes shifted to Shibuya-san as he stood there holding the work of musical art.

"When that happens, It'll be too late. That's why you shouldn't be telling each other ghost stories for fun. I would expect you to know better, upper classmate. I'll exorcise for you just in case." She continued.

"I think you're just imagining all this." I wouldn't go as far as to say all of it, but Allen would have said something if there were war ghost hanging around in the building across the way, right?

"This is why I don't like dealing with non-psychic people." She spat frustratedly.

"Then tell me..."

"If you're really psychic, do you feel anything from the old building?" Black replied with an unreadable look in his eye, I can't help but feel she is wrong somehow in her previous statement.

"The old building? Oh, definitely." She stood a little taller—lying. "I believe its haunted with the spirits of old war victims."

"War victims? Which war?" He fired, clearly hearing the false pride dripping out of her voice.

"World war II of course." A beat was not missed, "I'm sure there used to be an old hospital there. I've seen the spirits of nurses and patients with bandages." He shifted his form looking as if he already knew that he won the chess match.

"Really? I didn't know there was a hospital there during world war II. I heard that the school has been here since before the war. Could it have been a Medical school perhaps?" Kuroda colored.

"I... I don't know anything about that! I just know I saw them! But those who aren't psychic like me wouldn't understand." She near yelled. I huffed, they really are getting out of control.

In the corner of my eye I notice Allen bringing the Flute up to his lips, but he seems to decide against it and lowers it back down. He then steels his resolve then brings it back up.

With a quick large breath he starts to play, and out comes a feather light melody a few octaves lower than what can normally be played on the flute. The ruins glowed softly as the haunting voice of wind lowered even more and connected in an accented harmony.

'Kinda felt like a song that you would play for a Dracula Esq character. Definitely something you would play in one of those medieval castles.

Kuroda froze again, but this time I joined her. The energy of the entire building physically shifted with every twist and turn of the song. That kind of confirmed my suspicions, she really is psychic to a degree.

"The principal mentioned that he's upset because the spirits in the old building are preventing him from demolishing it. Why don't you exorcise the spirits for him with your 'psychic power?'" He finished. Considering Floaty just validated that she has abilities, it sounded kind of cruel, but he might not know that so...

"Excuse me... Shibuya-sempai, can I cancel this evening?" Michiru interjected.

"Me, too. I don't really feel like telling ghost stories any more." The others mirrored.

"No problem. We'll do it again some other time." He shrugged if off all to easily. The girls apologised as he moved to leave, but not without Kuroda yelling whatever.

"Oh, ah, Taniyama-san..." Darn.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I froze for a second debating whether or not to make a run for it, but the steely glare he fixed me with made me decide against it.

"Sure..." I muttered wondering how he will decide to kill me.

"... Is she one of your classmates?" He asked after a few good moments of walking.

"Yeah, but... I've never really spoken to her before, all she would ever do was sit in the corner alone."

"I wonder if she's really psychic..." he pondered.

"I wouldn't doubt it, she is probably just overestimating her abilities, she wasn't wrong up until she got flustered and started spewing stuff about the war. By the way, is your friend form this morning OK?" I asked lightly.

"I wanted to speak to you about that, too. He sprained his left leg pretty badly and won't be able to stand up on his own for awhile." I blinked, does he have a concussion too, because I'm pretty sure he was bleeding from his head.

"Oh... I feel terrible, how do you know him?" seemed a little old to me.

"Assistant." One word, thanks a lot.

"Oh... but I didn't mean to do it, honest! Your boss startled me..."

"The other way around." He swiveled on his heel. "I'm his boss. He's _my_ assistant."

My mind blanked for a second as I idly noticed Allen was still in the room just standing there.

"So now... I have a problem, because my assistant is too injured to work. Don't you think you're responsible for this, Taniyama-san?" What.

"Wait a minute, do you remember anything from yesterday!? He didn't have to save me, if he didn't scream at me startling me then the shoe things wouldn't have fallen anyway! If anything I'm a victim!"

"He got hurt... What happened to you?" He rebuked. "And you broke my camera, too. Lin was... He was only trying to stop you from touching the camera. As a result this is what happened."

"You may choose to pay me back for the loss, but..."I leveled a glare than lowered my stocking to reveal bandages tightly wrapped around my calf. I had cut myself on the fall, but didn't notice until I got home, thinking it was nothing.

"Its not like I did it on purpose. Who puts a camera in between standalone large pieces of furniture under the middle area of a roof. Its an old building, you have to take things into consideration." I hold my gaze for a second than sigh.

"How much was it..."

"In Japanese yen, approximately one thousand man yen." My eyes widened slightly, no way I could afford that!

"How on earth is it that expensive!?"

"It was custom made. From Germany, I can show you the warranty if you like?" Stupid German engineering. I silently wondered how many large orders of french fries that would get me.

"If you can't pay me back..." I looked up sceptically.

"Would you fill in as my assistant?" That's it? Suddenly Allen was right next to me.

_Do it, I want to see what it is like in his job. Bring it on little ghost hunter._

_**Ghost hunter? Could be fun. By the way, what was with you earlier?**_

_Little ghost hunter is sending off waves of energy and it disoriented me for a second. I managed to help right? I tested to see if Braid was really psychic._

_**Yes, little brother, you helped plenty.**_

"So I'll be your assistant...?"

"Right. Did you not hear me? It's no problem if you don't want to. Just make sure you pay me back for the camera."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." My voice sounded all too fake cheery than I had anticipated. He gave a grin and I felt my temper skyrocket.

"By the way... What do you do, Shibuya-san?

"Ghost hunting." Little ghost hunter it is then.

"The literal translation would be to eliminate evil spirits I guess. I'm with the Shibuya Psychic Research center hired by the school to do research on the old school building."

"A Psychic research center..." He took the soft tone of my voice as a question.

"Aren't you taking English." I stare at him.

"**I already am fluent in English, probably the only one as the teachers are no better than beginners." **For the record I only know it because of Allen, he is fascinated of cultures from the west. Its not the only language I know too...

"It's a research center studying psychic phenomenon. And..." Que pause for dramatic effect.

"**I'm the president.**"

* * *

><p>"One week ago, the school principal came to hire us to work on this assignment."<p>

"He asked us to look into the phenomenon that a rash of accidents always happened when they tried to demolish the old school building."

"So you said you transferred in to hear about the ghost story about the old school building."

"My goal was to gather information among the students. And did you talk about it?" He asked

"Yeah. Michiru told us the story. Ummm..."

"Wait." He pulled out a tape recorder then told me to start.

"Well..." I recounted the entire story with Allens help to the finest detail. After I was finished he clicked it off and muttered something along the lines of 'I see'.

"So how much of Michiru's story do you think is true?" I asked.

" I know it's true that there were many people who died while the old building was in use." He flipped through his little black book. Allen hovered over his shoulder for a second.

_The writing is written completely in English, specifically in cursive. It's rather neat and from what I've read its completely objective._

_**That's good to know I guess... If he impulsively writes in English he probably isn't Japanese.**_

_I also noticed as he talks he pauses for a microscopic moment, that's probably him translating to Japanese._

"Until 18 years age when the old building was still being used as a part of the main campus... One to two people died every year." He read.

"It's also true that the roof fell in during demolition of the west wing. However... There's no evidence that any demolition workers ever died. It's also true that five people were injured, but that was caused bu human error. Not spirits." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Demolition was completed as planned. They demolished one third of the building and that was all. Since then... and this was 6 years ago... The body of a dead child was discovered in the old building." I gasped silently, no kid deserves that.

"She was a 7-year-old Who lived in the neighborhood. She had been kidnapped for ransom. The criminal was caught and arrested one month after her body was found." He flipped the page again, the light from the streetlamp next to the bench he was sitting on casting an eerie shadow on him.

"And it's also true that there was a teacher who committed suicide, but... He suffered from neurosis. They found a suicide note he had left behind." I started clapping while Allen had a grin on his face.

"Impressive! Very good research" I praised. He mearly shrugged it off saying not to underestimate him.

"So what about the 'truck that ran out of control.'" I asked a little peeved that he ignored my compliment. He pulled out a newspaper in reply, and I started to read.

Daytime High School Tragedy

Nine Students Hit.

A demolition truck with a full load of bricks suddenly veered off the road and onto the high school volleyball court. There was a gym class in session and nine students were critically injured, two of the dying soon after the accident. The driver of the vehicle was found to be intoxicated and...

"True, they had to stop demolition of the building because of that accident... But some also believe it was because of the rumors about the building." In seeing the pictures of the students who died. I felt myself growing tired, my emotions shifting sad as Allen looked at me in alarm. Shibuya started to get up.

"But none of these events convince me that the rumors are true. People may believe that the building is ill-omened, but clearly there is an explanation for each of these accidents." His words shocked me out of my zoned-out state.

"My gut tells me this assignment will not reveal anything out of the ordinary."

_My professional is using his gut, seems legit._

_**Shut up specter!**_

"What exactly do I have to help you with you look like you have it handled here." He only fixed me with a strange look.

I stood there frozen in awe. Lining the windows were high-sensitivity boom mics.

"Take those microphones down and gather them up. I'll get the mike stands."

"What do you use these boom mics for?" He looks at me in mild surprise before answering.

"I suppose microphones are generally used to collect sound."

"That's not what I was asking and you know it!"

He sighed. "It's dangerous to go into a haunted building that you're not yet familiar with. So it's important to first collect as much information as possible from outside of the building. For example, record sound from the outside of set up cameras around the building."

"Oh? So your not scared?" I baited.

"Not particularly." He answered blandly. I then thought of something.

"By the way, why are you doing this at your age?"

"Because they need me." He answers without hesitation.

"There have to have been cases you couldn't solve right?"

"Never."

Allen looks at him, grinning. _Looks like the Little Ghost Hunter is here for a reason. Wonder what he had to go through to get so successful at this age._

"How impressive! You're handsome, and on top of that you're capable of getting a difficult job done." I said blandly. He turns around with a surprised look on his face, well at least as surprised as it can get.

"You think... I'm handsome?" Have you seen your face? I rose my eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you noticed how all my friends were fawning over you. You're not exactly ugly, though you would look better if you didn't fake smile. You don't have to hide all of your emotions, no one will think your weak from it, if anything people will take you more seriously because they can tell your not just a kid acting grown-up that way." I ended my long speech.

Immediately he turned around, If he hadn't I would have seen his eyes widen quite a lot. I had apparently hit the nail on the head according to my brother.

"I see... At least you have good taste."

I was shocked. He absolutely looks down on me! Of course both his looks and his title are impressive, but the most stunning thing is... His narcissistic behavior!

That's it, From now on, I'm going to call you Naru-chan.

Narussistic Naru-chan!

* * *

><p><strong>Welp, there goes another chapter. If any of you are confused, the flute plays as if it was a bass version, but it is normal size. The sound is about the sound equivalent played by a Bass Clarinet to Clarinet or an English Horn to Oboe. The song was Arystar Krory from -Man OST 2. Its mainly played on Cello and Bassoon. This flute will be something Allen always keeps on his person.<strong>

**A boom mic is those ovular mics that pick up main sounds—not background—an are used in film on those long poles.**

**I remember the Japanese version of the anime used word play for that last sentence there, so I kept it.**

**When I type in Japanese without capitalizing the 'J', in spell check one of the three options is duckpins. O.o**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review If you liked and if there is anything you notice, constructive critisism is welcome.**

**Broke 3 thousand words. :)**

**~AzureSkyTower~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy so many people like my story, It even was the first of my stories to make it on a community thingy. I recently got a Beta Reader whose pen name is Myst Silverhand...**

"regular talking"

_**thoughts from Mai to Allen**_

_Allen talking to Mai_

"_**English"**_

_**text and the title of the story**_

_**It takes me a day or two to write these if I'm ambitious and it probably will take another few for it to be beta-ed for those who were wondering what my schedule is. If nothing comes up then I could set a schedule of update on weekends and anything during weekdays would be extra, That was my schedule for when I was a Beta Reader until the story I was editing sort of got messed up with chapter order.**_

_**Anyways, onto the story!**_

_Chapter 3_

_Helping The Little Ghost Hunter._

I walked a few steps toward the large black van while holding two Boom Mics. My patience was starting to ware thin.

"Are we finished or is there more," I half demanded. There was a few clatters of metal and the raven haired teen pulled out some shelves.

"Let's carry them out." he ordered. I shot him an incredulous look.

"We're carrying all of them?"

"We're going to need everything."

"Do you really know how to use all this stuff. Shibuya-san?" I asked. Most of this stuff looked like sci-fi reject props.

"I'm smart, unlike you. Let's go." Well thanks for that.

"We're taking these inside?" I verified.

"Of course. Don' worry, I won't make you go in by yourself." Honestly that wasn't what I was asking and I doubt that to be true. He handed me three heavy brackets, so I decided to put an idea into good use.

"These are light, I can handle a few more."

"If you say so." He answered handing me four more.

_**Allen, could you help me with this?**_ The see-through boy nodded and came towards me. One touch and he was inside my body. My eyes shifted a cool silver matching his own eye-color. With the extra strength, I was able to carry the beams with ease.

I was possessed.

We walked down the corridor at a comfortable pace, the floorboards creaking as my footfalls tapped the mahogany wood. I kept my eyes down as I followed Naru, and soon we approached the room of our destination.

Upon entering, he asked me to built a shelf while he brought in more equipment. Immediately I asked if he was planning to leave me all alone.

To which he answered "Would you rather carry the equipment? It probably weighs 40Kg..."

"I can take my chances." I replied still with my eyes down.

"Just build the shelf!" Apparently I had made him frustrated. I started to set up the shelf as he walked away. Allen instructed me as I went. I was used to having him inside me, resting in the back of my mind. For the first four of so years of our lives he stayed there, it takes a lot of energy to be out and about and as an infant he just didn't have the power or experience.

I was so engrossed in my work; I didn't notice the signs until...

BOOM!

Something in-between the boards that make up the roof shifted loudly, scaring me out of my skin. Moments later Naru slid the door open, causing me to look at him in my flustered state. Around his shoulders like a back-pack strap were power cables—something of which was not 50Kg.

We stared at each-other until he ordered me to get to work.

Should I have noticed him glancing back at me every once-and-a-while, I would have deduced that he saw my eyes.

The finished product was admittedly impressive. A wall of monitors had formed row by row on top of the shelves.

"Whats this?" I asked, in front of me was a box with two rotating disks connected by a film. It was covered my a varying assortment of dials and buttons.

"It's a tape recorder. But this one is a little special. It can record for up to 24 hours. This is what we plug our mike into." Looks a little old...

"And its purpose is...?" I drawled on.

"...I hate having to explain everything to amateurs." He replied snarkily. I slammed my hands on the table angerly.

"You knew I was an amateur when you hired me. If you've got a problem with that, then I won't help you.

We stared at each-other for a second before his gaze grew frustrated and confused. It was then that I realized once again that he was staring right into my now silver eyes. I quickly adverted my eyes before my head snapped back as if I was offended.

"Fuck off!" I snapped before fully turning away. A second later I heard a sigh.

"It's to record the sound of a ghost or anything else unusual. All day today I recorded the sound of the first floor through the window, just as a test."

"The microphone..." I muttered,

"Correct. Tonight we'll set the mike and recorder in the room."

"You don't stay overnight?" I asked, curious.

"Not yet, if there really is a ghost first I'll need to determine how powerful it is."

"You're the type of person who looks before he leaps." I observed.

"What?" he questioned.

"You're extremely careful." I clarified.

"Of course. Sometimes you encounter great danger at a haunted house. If you underestimate you might never return." I stare at him for a second—it seems we have been doing that a lot lately—and then divert my attention to a camera sitting on the floor.

"What does this camera do?"

"I don't want to talk any more." came his cold reply.

"No problem. But I might make some big mistakes out of ignorance. Is this a camera of a fancy footstool? Oops..." I acted out, my foot hovering over the expensive equipment.

"It's an infrared camera." He answered. I moved my foot away from the camera making him sigh in relief.

Looking at the other equipment, he started talking, "To save you the trouble of asking, this is a thermograph. And this one is a super high-speed camera. The thermograph is a camera that's sensitive to temperature and captures temperature levels. The infrared and super high-speed cameras are used for shooting in the dark."

"Cool." I muttered.

"I may as well teach you this, too. Thermography is to measure temperatures. When a ghost appears, the temperature drops in the surrounding area."

"Well of course, when a ghost manifests it has to use energy. Using its own energy weakens it so the next best thing would be to take it out of the surrounding area—thus resulting in the temperature drop." he looks at me oddly.

"If you knew that much stop asking stupid questions and get to work!" ordered the frozen prince. He turned back to what he was doing and gazed at the computer with a contemplating look. A bit later I walked back into base.

"I'm back. I measured the temperature in each classroom like you asked." I answered handing Naru a clipboard with the data on it. "This digital thermometer is pretty handy."

"Nothing unusual... The temperature isn't lower in any particular area. The first floor's a little lower than the other classrooms..."

_I'm back! _Allen proclaimed loudly.

_**Where were you?**_

_Nowhere, I was just looking into floaty. _He said in a sing-song voice.

_**Floaty? Explain.**_

_All in good time._

"But not enough to matter..." he said as I tossed the recorder up in the air repeatedly.

"So does that mean this place isn't really haunted?"He snatched it out of my hand in an effort to stop me from possibly breaking it.

"We don't know that yet. Ghosts can be shy. It's normal for psychic phenomenon to stop temporarily when an outsider comes in. Anyway, this isn't helping us gather any information. First... Let's position the infrared cameras: four of them on the first and second floor hallways and one at the entrance." I deadpanned.

~After long agonizing work ordered by a slave-driving Frost Prince~

"-Ouch" After all that heavy-lifting, my lower back was seriously starting to hurt.

"you may go home now. We're done for today. The cameras will do the rest."

"Seriously. You really can't be a psychic." He would have noticed Allen right away if he was. Said ghosty had to go home when we set up the cameras.

"'Ghost Hunter.' don't confuse me with psychics."

"Well, I'm leaving now. See ya~" I muttered.

"Tomorrow, after school meet me in front of the van." What?

~The Next Day~

"Whaaat!? Then Shibuya-san isn't a transfer student!?" Both my friends screamed at the same time.

"No, no. That was just a lie."

"Hey, Taniyama-san." I heard from behind me. I turned to the voice to see Kuroda-san standing there with a curious look on her face.

"So is he a psychic? I heard he came here to do research on the old school building."

"No, Little Ghost Hunter is not a psychic. He would have noticed a few things I know you have felt." I answered. My reply was slightly affected by the specter sitting in the back of my mind.

"A Ghost Hunter?" She questioned. The girls behind my idly wondered what the difference was. Kuroda paused for a second.

"Taniyama-san. Can you introduce me to him?" What?

"You know I'm psychic, right? Maybe I can be of use to him." She offered with the happiest expression I've ever seen on her face.

"I don't think you should. His royal highness doesn't like to deal with people. I only am working with him because there was an accident and I might have broken a camera and injured his other assistant." I replied with sheepishness seeping into my voice towards the end.

"But I could still help!"

"I don't doubt that you could. The thing is, you didn't really act all professional when you first met, Naru might not have the best opinion of you."

"Hey, Mai. Why do you call him 'Naru-chan?'"

"Huh... Oh, because he's very narcissistic. So Naru-chan for short. He's also not a very nice person. So If you don't act all serious, he won't be nice to you..." I looked over to see Kuroda reading a book at her desk.

"She's always been like that. Since junior high, she's been known for being a weirdo. Ah... Kurosa-san and keiko went to the same junior high school and are from the same Naishin class."

"yeah, what an idiot calling herself psychic."

"I don't necessarily think she's lying. She is an idiot for proclaiming it, though. Most people don't believe in ghosts so if someone claims to see them often times their credibility goes down the toilet. I like to stay open-minded about stuff like that. Already with what I learned with Naru and past experience I think she really is psychic."

"You're way too nice, Mai. She probably is just in-love with him."

"Gross!"

~After School~

"Hello... What are you doing" I asked upon arriving at the van. Naru was sitting in the trunk with a clipboard in his hand.

"Reviewing the data we collected yesterday. There is something I want to talk to you about when we get inside."

"Huh... Did you find anything?

"Nothing unusual. Either there are no ghosts or they're hiding for now... so there doesn't appear to be any danger at the present time." he replied, professional as always.

"Well! Impressive equipment!" Sounded an unfamiliar voice.

Standing a few paces away was a beautiful girl with fiery red hair and matching eyes. She was wearing a light tan suit with a pencil skirt. Behind her was a man in his early twenties with dirty blond hair. His face showed of innocence and mischief.

"For kids' toys, they seem pretty fancy, don't they?" She continued.

"And you are?" Naru replied, I could tell his patients was already wearing thin.

"I'm Ayako Matsuzaki. Nice to meet you." She introduced herself.

"I'm not interested in your name." Both me and the blond haired man stifled a laugh.

"You're pretty sassy, aren't you, little boy? But handsome."

"Thanks." Narcissist.

"You know... But you can't exorcise spirits with your face." Oh? Well then how do you do it, with your feet?

"You're in the same business?" He asked, shocked.

"You could say that. I'm a Miko." What!? Naru gave a self satisfied grin.

"I thought you had to be a pure and innocent young lady to become a Miko." Pfft~

"Oh... That's not how I look to you?" she asked.

"For starters, I'd say you look too old to be innocent."

"!"

"And you wear too much make-up to be pure." Both me and Blond were outright laughing at this point. He diverted hid attention to the man.

"Any you? You don't act like you're Matsuzaki-san's assistant." He stopped laughing.

"No kidding." he stood up strait. "I'm Takigawa Houshou, a monk from Koya Mountain."

"Mt. Koya now allows long hair on their monks?

"He's an outlaw." Red answers before him while smoking a cigaret.

"I'm just taking a break!" he dismisses as she grounds the bud.

"Anyway, kids' playtime is over. We'll take over from here. The principal told me he no longer had confidence in you. Who could blame him? You're only seventeen."

"By the way, the principal thought your company was established and trustworthy because your office is located in a nice, prestigious neighborhood like Shibuya. But he mistook your name for the location and once he found out the 'president's' age, he decided to call in professionals."

"Is that so?" Naru looked away.

"But the principal is also overreacting. Gathering so many people to work on such a crappy old building."

"That's right. I would've been enough." The Monk butted in.

"Well, we'll see about that." she rebutted.

"By the way, little boy, what's your name?" she asked, diverting her attention to the teen in black.

"Kazuya Shibuya."

"Never heard of you. Must be third-class." the Monk said.

"I've never heard of Takigawa Houshou, either." Ayako countered.

"Well, you need to study harder, Actually, I've never heard of Matsuzaki whomever, either."

"Maybe you'd better study harder!"

"Taniyama-san" Came a soft voice.

"Who Are these people?" Kuroda asked.

"Oh well... a Monk and a Miko-san. They came to check up on the old building."

"Ah I'm glad. I've had trouble lately, because this old building is such a nest for evil spirits!" The twos' eyes opened exponentially.

"What did you just say?" Ayako asked.

"I'm very psychic... And I've been having trouble-"

"You crave attention don't you." Red snapped loudly. Kuroda looked heartbroken.

"-Huh?" she stuttered.

"You want to be in the spotlight? Do you want people's attention that badly?"

"That's enough out of you!" I snapped.

"If its anyone wanting attention its you!"I snapped_ "I wouldn't go as far as to say its a nest for evil spirits but this place is commonplace for wandering spirits! Anyone who has a hope to exercise anything has to know something of the spectral winds!_" Allen yelled through me. As if our spirits were a tag-team, he had full control my body.

This caused my voice to lower slightly and my eyes to shift to that cool silver that was currently flashing with rage.

"I_f she was able to sense me to a degree than she has to be psychic! You however, have nothing to back your claim to be a Miko!_"

And with that, everyone knew I was possessed. By what, they probably wont be able to figure out for a while, but they still knew.

Kuroda glared at the Miko with hate in her eyes.

"I'll call down a spirit to put a curse on you!" she growled then stormed away. A few moments later everything seemed to go back to normal as I got control of my body back.

"Hey, Naru-chan. What do you want me to do today?" His head whipped around.

"What—...Did you call me...?" He asked astonished.

"Heh..."

"Did you just call me 'Naru'?"

"Oh, darn. S-s.. sorry... I..." I stuttered.

"Where did you hear that?"

"'Naru' must be your real nickname! Hah! Just as I thought. Other people had the same idea. Naru-chan, short for narcissist."

"...Huh?" he looked at a loss for words as I patted him on the sholder.

"Anyway, what are we going to do today?"

"Well... Because there's been no reaction from the spirits, there's not much we can do at the moment... But Mai's Sempai..." he started

"Ah, you just called my by my first name."

"You mentioned that earlier too, didn't you? Do you happen to know which classroom you Sempai saw the human silhouette in?" He ignored my earlier outburst.

"Well... I believe it was in the far west corner of the building, On the second floor." I recalled.

"OK. Let's set the equipment up in there."

"Ahh... sure."

I turned my head to see two figures walking towards us in the distance.

**I wounder who it is? :P**

**I find it hard to believe that someone so into ghost stories wouldn't know anything about ghosts themselves.**

**Not quite as long as the last chapter but you get to meet the Ghost Hunt Irregulars.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the chapters to come.**

**REVIEW!**

**~AzureSkyTower~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry! Its a few weeks late, I know. I'm just going to save my excuses...**

"regular talking"

_**thoughts from Mai to Allen**_

_Allen talking to Mai_

"_Ghost"_

"_**English"**_

_**text and the title of the story**_

~line breaks~

**Hope you enjoy~**

_Chapter 4_

_The investigation begins_

Two figures made their way to our position, one I recognized as my principal and one I hadn't seen before.

It was a boy who had to be no older than me with golden blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes. He was wearing a sweater over what looked to be a button up shirt or polo, with a jacket rolled up in his arms.

"Oh, hello. How are things coming along?" The old mad asked. My principal had his white hair slicked back, he was wearing a suit with stripes on it and had a maroon tie on. All eyes were on him.

"We have one more guest joining us. I'd like you to meet John Brown." He gestured to the teen. Getting a closer look, all suppositions were confirmed, he was definitely a foreigner.

John had an innocent look about him, his wide eyes seemed to grin along with his mouth.

_Whoa, now that's just impressive. _My brother muttered. His ghostly features contorted into a look of awe.

Ayako did not look amused.

Brown gave a bow, his angelic aura never leaving him. Then, he spoke.

"Hello"

We all gave him a flat look.

"I'm john brown. It's a pleasure to meet you." He continued on.

"Apparently, ah... Brown-san learned Japanese in the Kansai area..." The elderly man said with amusement in his eye. He then excused himself and John thanked him with a very deep bow.

Behind us were Ayako and Takigawa laughing their heads off, scolding each-other lightly for laughing.

"Brown-san? Where are you from?" Naru asked.

"I'm from Australia."He answered.

"Hey, dude! I'm begging. Please don't speak in such a weird Kyoto dialect!"

"Y_ou don't have to laugh so hard..._" Both me and Allen simultaneously muttered.

John gave a wide-eyed innocent look. "But, if I want to speak politely, shouldn't I speak in a Kyoto dialect?" They burst into laughter again.

"The Kyoto dialect is just one of many! Trust me on this, You need to stop it, OK?" The monk answered.

"OK..." Brown replied, looking helpless

"Then I'll try to speak more casually. Are all of you Psychics?" He said, not dropping the formality once.

"You might say that... How about you?" Naru asked.

"I see, I'm an Exorcist." The two laugh-y taffy's in the back froze at his words.

Naru continued. "In Catholicism, I believe you have to be ranked higher than a priest to become an exorcist. You're very young even to be a priest." He finally stood up from the van.

"You are very knowledgeable. Actually I'm nineteen. I just look young for my age." I gaped at him, he was older than Naru! The golden haired boy bowed again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

~Care to give death a try?~

"... So, your equipment..."

"You have quite a collection of expensive gear. How unfortunate that all your efforts have been in vain." _**Yes, vain you are.**_

"I'm impressed. The president of a research center with all this professional equipment. He must know what he's doing." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Did you come here to play around or to find a ghost?" Naru half-taunted, it seems even he is getting annoyed by their ploy.

"Agh! Whatever. This is why I don't like kids!" Takigawa yelled.

Tag.

Allen walked up to John grinning with his eyes closed. We put my hand on his head and leered. "_Funny how Black was the only one who didn't laugh at John's dialect, I admit even I had to stifle a laugh. And you are calling him the child! Ha, don't make me laugh."_

Everyone kind of stared at us as we stopped ruffling the older boys hair. The two left as Allen crawled back to the back of my mind to sleep.

Brown-san turned to Naru. "I feel a bit awkward. I'd like to help so do you mind if I stay?"

"Please do." Oh, so now you decide to use manners. Something catches my eye, The thermograph. I studied is quietly. John must have taken that as I didn't know what it was.

"I believe it's a thermographic image. Yellow represents higher temperatures, and in contrast, blue represents lower temperatures." I decided to humor him.

"I see... Thank you. You're kind, Brown-san." He blushed scarlet with a sheepish look on his face.

"It was nothing... and you can just call me John." Adorable.

Something on the monitors caught my eye, like everything seems to be doing today. In the front lobby there was a girl with charcoal black hair wearing a kimono.

"Naru, someones here!" I yelled in alarm. His head snapped to the monitor and we watched the girl make her way to our position.

She opened the door, it creaking with the effort, and I hid behind John.

"Mai-san, it's OK. She's not a ghost." John said trying to calm me down.

"She doesn't have to be a ghost to be creepy! I probably could handle a ghost but the living can be just _weird." _I whisper-yelled at him. He just looked at me with a bewildered look on his face.

Naru looked peeved "The principal must really want to demolish the building pretty badly if he invited you." Scratch that, he looked ready to explode.

Just how many important people do I have to meet for this? Naru-chan, who is a ghost hunter... A miko-san and a Monk... A psychic medium... John, who is a priest. It it what serious that five professionals had to come here?

"Na-" I started, but was interrupted by a loud bang followed by a scream.

I froze as Allen came back to the forefront of by mind-scape.

"What was that?!" The long haired Monk yelled.

"It sounded like Matsuzaki-san's voice." John replied. A banging echoed throughout the entire building.

"-Over there." Naru tracked the banging to a doorway down the hall.

"Open up! Please open this door!" Ayako screamed, seeming to be trapped in the room. Naru grabbed the handle and tried to open the stubborn piece of wood.

"Strange." Takigawa commented,"Let me try." He stepped forward and moved to do the same thing Naru had done before.

"It won't open. I'm going to have to kick it in! Ayako, move back!" He warned.

"Hey, don't call me by my first name!"

He took a step back and raised his left foot. With great force he slammed his foot into the door, basically snapping the door in half and causing it to fall to the floor. When it hit the Mahogany boards, it revealed a shaken looking Miko.

~1000 minus 7, minus 7, mi-nus-se-ven-e-quals whaaat?~

"I was checking out the classroom when all of a sudden the door closed by itself and wouldn't open" Ayako explained before sipping on a can of soda.

"You're sure you didn't close it your-self?"

"Yes I'm sure!" she snapped back enraged. "There's definitely something in there."

"I don't sense it at all. There are no spirits in this building." Kimono said looking strait at Allen. He just smirked then continued polishing the oh-so-mystical flute.

"Who do you think you are?"

"You're making light of my being a psychic aren't you!? Aren't you a little embarrassed of being scared by a door that wouldn't open?" The medium taunted.

"Shut up, you little jerk! I'm a professional, unlike a fake psychic medium who got popular just because of her looks!" Ayako screeched.

"Thank you for the compliment on my good looks." The younger female shot back.

"I think what I just experienced was caused by a Chirei that lives on land." Red said haughtily.

"Chirei? You mean a Jibakurei?" I asked, not used to the technical terms.

"No I don't. Jibakurei are human spirits trapped in a particular location because of something that happened there. Chirei are earth bound spirits... also know as 'Seirei.'" She said helpfully.

"I think it was an act by a Jibakurei. I wonder if something happened to this building in the past? My guess is, there's a ghost that's afraid of losing its home and is trying to prevent the demolition." Takigawa contemplated.

"What do you think John?" Naru asked turning the groups attention to the blond priest.

"I don't really know. Isn't the phenomenon of a haunted building usually caused by a spirit of ghost?" That was so helpful, even my school friends could figure that much out.

"**Spirit**... **soul**... A ghost is a Yurei. Are you listening Mai?" Black questioned.

"**If anything wouldn't a Yurei be closer to a demon, you seem to be forgetting the fact that I know English. It's dangerous to be playing with a nail, **_**Black.**_" I exclaimed hotly, my temper getting the best of me. Next to me John looked at me surprised while the Monk and Miko only looked confused.

Allen smirked. _My logic is undeniable. _I scoffed.

_**You have so got to die.**_

_I'm already dead genius._

_**You're the one who started this game. **_I snapped back.

"So if a psychic phenomenon is caused by spirits, It would mean that Chirei have a close connection with the location, or it could mean that the spirits have called for the devil..." John contemplated recovering.

"If the phenomenon was caused by a ghost, that would mean it was an act by Jibakurei." He continued.

"So don't you think it was caused a chirei/ It's a Jibakurei right?!" Red and ponytail snapped simultaneously.

"Wa~ I can't tell for sure." John sweat-dropped.

"Anyway! I just need to exorcise it, right? I'll take care of it tomorrow." Ayako said haughtily, waving her goodbyes.

"I couldn't stand being involved with a crappy incident like this for much longer."

After a few moments Masako started talking. "What a waste. As I said, there are no spirits here." She glanced at Allen.

"But there are so many stories about this building. And how do you explain Miko-san getting locked in that room just now?" I asked, glancing at the headphone-clad boy. He was dancing to some kind of rock song.

"That was her overactive imagination." She replied simply, as if it was plain to see.

_But..._

_**Both Naru and the Monk tried to open the door and they couldn't.**_

_And as the Monk was saying..._

_**Could the Miko-san have locked it herself?**_

_Probably not, but you should be careful. Something is going on here. I actually agree with Miss Priss, there are no ghosts here other than me. _We finished our mental tug-of-war, not pausing from the rhythmic swaying once.

"I've been meaning to ask you... Have we met somewhere before?"

"No... I believe this is the first time." Naru gave his reply.

"Is that right...?" The obsidian eyed girl mumbled, seeming to be deep in thought. I closed my eyes in annoyance.

"Naru! The sun is about to set." I noticed.

"Ah... We need to put our equipment in the second-floor classroom in the far west corner of the building." He half-commanded looking out the window.

"Oh young one, you're not staying over tonight?" …..Careful Monk, your old man is showing.

"Not tonight... Mai."

"Tomorrow after school. Please be prepared to stay."

"Huh? Tomorrow is Saturday!"

"Would you rather pay me back for the camera?" _**No but I have better things to do than spend my weekend with a begrudgingly handsome narcissist.**_

"I'll be ready." I sighed.

* * *

><p>"Masako Hara!?"<p>

"You mean the lady that's on TV? She was trying to pick up Naru." My friends interrogated me. Michiru had her hands on my desk, the other two standing by her.

"She's a very pretty lady..." Said my friend to her right. She had a depressed look on her face, it didn't fit in my opinion, with her perfect little pig-tails.

"Yeah..." I said with a sweat-drop.

"Hey, don't be concerned about him! He's dishonest, a liar, has a mean streak, is a narcissist, and..." I snapped, trailing off at the end.

"But he's handsome." Michiru rebutted.

"For women, it's all about the charm! Right." She continued.

"Whatever you say." I mumbled in answer.

Just then I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Kuroda was standing there gazing at me with a curious look in her eye. She noticed my look and silently left.

Lately every time I turn around Kuroda-san is staring. I wonder why...

_**I hope she's not going to ask if she can join us.**_

_What makes you think she's looking at you?_

I opened the door to base, finally done with the short but long trek to the old schoolhouse.

"Hello!" I stopped in the doorway, startled.

"What are you doing here?" That came out a lot meaner than I had hoped it to be.

"Nothing really... Just looking around. Shibuya-san isn't here yet, is he?

_**Your here to see him?**_ "-Oh..."

"How did it go yesterday?" She asked, pointing at the monitor.

"Nothing new... Naru said nothing was unusual. You shouldn't touch anything. Naru would get upset." I said looking at her from where I was standing a little ways to her right.

"Anything else?" She pursued.

"... The Miko-san got stuck in a room but they couldn't confirm whether it was due to a psychic phenomenon or not."

"Why?" She glared.

I only smiled, but my eyes involuntarily narrowed, destroying the effect.

"The psychic medium said there are no spirits here."

"By psychic medium, do you mean Masako Hara? She's a fake." she boldly declared.

"Excuse me?"

"She's popular on TV because of her good looks, But she's not a real psychic."

"There are spirits here. Very strong ones..." She looked at my with a dead look in her eyes.

"But... You're the only one who's feeling it. There is no actual proof that a spirit is attached to this location." Something seemed really off, and Allen wasn't here to help find out what. Why he has been wandering off so often lately I don't know but he would be really useful right about now.

"I was attacked by spirits a little while age." My eyes widened exponentially. The only spirit even near hear could only be Allen. _** Just what is going on here.**_

"It's true." She must have taken my reaction as total disbelief. "I was walking in the Hallway and suddenly something started pulling my hair from behind. I tried to run away from it and it choked me..."

"_Your Psychic energy is so strong that you're an obstacle..."_

We held a staring contest for a few seconds then I had the crap scared out of me.

"What's going on?" called a loud voice. I gasped as my head snapped in its direction, wincing from whiplash.

"-Naru!" I exclaimed.

"... When did that happen?" He must have hear the tail-end of our conversation.

"Just now." Kuroda-san answered.

Naru-chan walked over to the array of monitors and flipped them on.

"Let's replay the video. Where were you?" He asked.

"The second-floor hallway."

He rewinded the video to where it first showed her on the screen.

It showed her walking in the front door, stepping around the fallen shoe racks. She wandered around the corner where the cameras switched again. One off to the side in the second-floor hallway discretely flickered to fuzz and I alerted Naru to it.

"Is it broken...?" I wondered quietly.

"Everything is operating as it should be. And the camera shouldn't be broken." He answered with a far-off look in his eyes.

"This is very interesting." He mused.

"What is?"

"When the spirit appears, suddenly the machine stops working properly."

"I wonder if this was caused by a spirit, or trouble with the radio waves, or..." He trailed off with a seemingly untouchable aura.

A few moments later he turned his head to Kuroda. "You mentioned it said something. What did it sound like?"

….Hmm... Must have heard more of the conversation than I had originally thought.

"It was a hoarse voice... But I believe it was a female." She answered simply.

"But Masako said there was no spirit." I urged.

"I wonder if she truly is psychic." She snapped at me.

"It is normal for a female medium to have a bad day once in a while. I thought I could rely on her talent. Or... let's say there really is a spirit here." he paused a moment.

"And perhaps you and the spirits are on the same wavelength."

"Yea... That may be why..." she looked overjoyed.

I honestly liked it better like that.

**I am sorry the chapter came so late, I truly am! And after I promised weekendly updates... Its just with winter break coming up I have had a whole slew of projects being assigned. That's the only drawback with November having only one full school week, all the work must be squeezed into the days we do have school. I'll try my hardest to get a chapter out on my birthday next Sunday.**

**I have to say, at first this chapter was slow to write, I'm pleased in how it turned out. **

**If there are any problems you see, alert me immediately. I encourage as much criticism as possible, Its impossible to fix what I don't know about. When you do though, make sure its understandable, I had a guest review where I didn't see entirely what they meant, like half a conversation was cut out.**

**There was something to notice. Something that has appeared in past chapters and will go one in chapters to come. If anyone asks about it confused I will only tell them to think.**

**Did anyone catch the reference? If you did, tell me where it is and I will hand you my freshly baked batch of virtual cookies.**

**Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**~AzureSkyTower~**

**Hiya readers, thank you for supporting Sky, each review gives her more ability to write and get another chapter to you! Read and review for a package of cyber cookies from us! Love you,**

**Myst Silverhand (I'm the Beta of this story.) XD 3**

**P.S. Ghost Hunt still belongs to someone other than AzureSkyTower or myself, depressing as that is...**


End file.
